Aw, This Means no Ambush!
by Alli Elizabeth
Summary: Hehe. Roxas is cool. This was a request too. Let it be known that all of my stuff is viewable on Quizilla, which is also my preferred site. isn't really my favorite :/ Roxasxoc Roxasoc Oneshot. T rating as always.


"Oh, shut up, Axel," I say, moving to whack him over the head.

He dodges easily from his seat next to me, "I'm just sayin' Ams, you really should find a boyfriend. I know a guy in Ms. Connor's class-"

"Noooooo," I whine. "I don't want to meet any new guy-friends of yours, mainly _because_ they're your friends. Besides, I don't need a boyfriend."

He rolls his eyes, "Like Hell you don't..."

I sigh, my onyx eyes staring down at my lunch.

"Aw, leave her alone Axel," Sora says.

I grin at him, "THANK-you."

The red-head shrugs and goes back to eating his food.

Riku takes a bite out of his apple, "I'm with Axel on this one, Amssio. You haven't dated anyone since Tidus, and you said that was a _mutual _thing, so you can't still be hurting from that. That was years ago, anyway, so what's stopping you?"

I half-shrug, "I just... don't really like anyone like that right now. And even if I did-"

"You wouldn't say anything because you're too shy," Kairi says, finishing my sentence.

I narrow my eyes at her, "Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not," the red-haired girl says back, smiling.

I shake my head, "If you know what my answer's gonna be, why do you keep bugging me about it?"

Riku grins, "It's fun."

I sigh again and glance at the clock, "We've got five minutes left before fifth period; can we _please _stop talking about my non-existent love-life for that time?"

Axel chuckles, "Yeah, I guess we can give you that much."

So for the last five minutes of lunch, we just joke and talk about whatever teacher we decide to make fun of that minute, from Ms. Connor's slurrrrrrrrrr to Mr. Jay's twenty-four-hour caffeine high. My god, he twitches so much, it's worse than Sora on Pop-Rox.

When the bell rings, I wave to the others and head to my locker to grab my books for the afternoon classes.

"So you're really not going to say anything are you?"

I turn my head just in time to see my best friend join me at my side. "No, Namine`, you know I'm not," I say monotonously, stopping in front of my locker and opening it up.

"But why not? You two would be great together! And you're so close already..." she coos, trying to convince me _again_.

I pause in exchanging my books and look at her, "You know, I don't understand how you can want me to go out with him so badly when the two of you were going out just last summer..."

She shrugs, "We both decided to just be friends, like you and Tidus, and we _are_ friends. Besides..." she glances around slyly, "I think he likes you."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, okay Nami. What the hell would give you that idea?"

"Just the way he acts with you. He smiles and laughs so much, and he seems so happy when you're around; way happier than he is when you're not, at least..."

Sighing yet again, I shut my locker and start towards English class, Namine` at my heels.

"What if I talk to him for you?" she suggests excitedly.

My eyes widen and dart to hers, "You wouldn't!"

She laughs, "You're right; I wouldn't. But what if I did?"

I growl, "I don't know! I guess I'd just... go along with it? ...Maybe?"

"You don't sound so sure," she remarks, still grinning.

I toss my long black and purple locks over my shoulder, "That's because I'm not. I mean, c'mon, you know me well enough to know that I suck at this kinda stuff."

She nods thoughtfully, "That's true..." She stops me right before I go into my classroom and smiles brightly, "So don't worry about it; leave it up to me!"

I eye her strangely, "Are you nuts? Why the _hell _would I do that?"

"Because I know what to do in this situation."

You know, everyone's convinced that Namine` is a quiet, shy girl, when in reality, she's pretty conniving when she gets an idea in her head.

"Come on, Amssio, you know you really want this! This could really work! Since you're too timid to do anything, I'll handle it!" she says, running down the hall to her class.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I call after her, sighing when she doesn't stop and jogs out of my sight. "I'm gonna kill 'er one of these days..."

"Kill who?"

I jump and whirl around, "Oh, hey Roxas."

He nods, "Hey. So, who are we killing and where do we plan the ambush?"

I laugh, "I'll get back to you on that one."

He laughs, too, and follows me into the classroom.

We take our seats just as the late bell rings. After that, we just sit there and try not to fall asleep as the teacher drones on and on and _on _about whatever the subject of discussion is today. I don't bother acting like I'm paying attention, though. No, I just stare out the window and think about a few things. 'I wonder if I should be worried about what Namine` said... It's true that she's a little more open than I am, plus she knows Roxas a lot better than I do... Maybe it'll be okay to wait and see what happens?'

I'm snapped from my trance when a folded paper lands on my desk. Glancing up at the teacher, I open it up:

--You okay? You've been spacing out for 10 minutes now.--

It's not-too-surprisingly in Roxas's handwriting. I scribble down my reply:

--Yeah, I'm fine. Just not really interested in teach's babbling.-

and flick it back to him. I notice him smile and nod at me, then write something else down. I get it back not too long afterwards.

--Good point. =] --

Our note passing continues for the next few minutes. It's all about whatever pops into our heads to keep us entertained. Eventually though, I see him hesitate before writing something on our paper and sending it to me. I look at him for a second before unfolding the note:

--What are you doing after school?--

I blink a couple of times, but write back:

--Not much, was gonna go home and watch TV or something. Maybe read. Why?--

I send it back, barely slipping past the teacher's periph. It only takes a few seconds before it comes flying back.

--Wanna hang out?--

I can feel my face start to heat up, despite my effort to prevent it. 'That's new... We've never hung out just us before...' Ignoring my own thoughts, I write down:

--Sure. Meet up after the final bell?--

Reading my answer, I notice him smile a little before writing his answer and, dodging the teacher's sight, gets the paper back to me.

--Sounds good. How about the front doors? We'll meet on the stairs.--

I smile to myself:

--Sure.--

Feeling a little bold for once, I add:

--Can't wait. :) --

He reads my answer just as the bell rings, signaling freedom for four minutes before the next class. I gather my stuff and head out into the hallway, a small grin still on my face.

He catches up with me outside the door, "So I'll see you after school?"

I smile a little wider and tuck some strands of hair behind my ear, "Yeah. I'll see you then." I clutch my books to my torso, feeling my heart start beating three times faster than normal.

Roxas grins and, with a nod, turns and starts off for his next class.

I turn and go the opposite way, trying to steady my breathing. 'I really need to calm down. I mean, it's not like he asked me out or anything. We're just hanging out, like always.'

"Amssio! Hey!" Namine` calls jogging to my side and giving me a one-armed hug, which I return.

"Hey, Nami."

She eyes me suspiciously, "You're awfully happy for someone who just came out of their worst class." Her eyes light up suddenly, "Or does it have something to do with Roxas?"

I whack her arm, "Shush! And if you must know, yeah it... sorta does."

Her face instantly brightens, "What happened?"

I laugh, "He asked me to hang out after school today; no big deal."

She grins, "No big deal!? Of course it's a big deal! Where are you guys going!?"

I shrug, "No idea. He just asked to hang out, he never really said where."

She frowns a bit and stops, "Hmm... that's weird... Anyway, I'm gonna head to class, okay? I'll see you later!" With that, she's off again.

I shake my head and continue towards my destination. Then I get to thinking, '...Doesn't she have this period with Roxas?' I stop in mid-step and sigh, moving on before I get strange stares. 'If she says anything about it, she'll get an earful later...'

~.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.~

I sit at Roxas's side in the sand, both of us eating sea-salt ice-cream, my favorite. We'd met up outside the school, as promised, and ended up getting some ice-cream and heading to the beach. We talked a lot on the way, and I don't think I've ever laughed as much in my life as I have since we started walking. He really knows how to make me smile, not to mention he's incredibly easy to talk to. There hasn't been a single awkward moment the entire time we've been hanging out. We're just sitting on the beach now, watching the waves. We were talking a minute ago, but now it's quiet, comfortable though.

"Hey, Ams?"

I turn my head and look over at Roxas, "Yeah?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you about," he says, looking down at the sand.

I tilt my head, not sure where he's going with this, "Okay, shoot."

"Someone I know... well, a friend of mine said that... you liked me. Is that true?"

I freeze like a deer in headlights who's about to be hit by an sixteen-wheeler. "Err..." 'Just say yes! He knows; what's the worst that could happen now!? Just say SOMETHING!' I scream in my head, mentally bludgeoning myself with a club. "Well, y-yeah... it's true," I manage, my face igniting a bright red.

He looks at me, "Really?"

Not being able to make more words, I just nod.

He smiles, to my surprise. "How come you never said anything?"

I go back to licking at my ice-cream. "Hn... scared, I guess."

"Of what?"

"...Being rejected?"

He chuckles, "You're nuts."

I blink at him, "Umm... I don't know when my sanity got dragged into this discussion, so you'll have to explain that to me."

He laughs again, "You're nuts for thinking that I'd be crazy enough to turn you down."

I blink a few more times, trying to process this new information.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you out?"

Whoa... unexpected. "Err... apparently not, otherwise I probably would've said something, don't you think?"

He shrugs, then meets eyes with me again. "So... will you? Be my girlfriend, I mean..."

By now, I'm sure I can't possibly blush any brighter. Smiling, I answer, "I'd be crazy if I said no."

His eyes light up, and he grins, but doesn't say anything. He just looks back out at the water and places a hand over mine.

Giggling, I grasp his hand, looking out at the waves, too. After a few seconds of nice silence, I murmur, "Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Who told you? Hardly anyone knew about me liking you."

He smiles, "They made me promise not to tell."

I sigh, "Typical..."

He laughs and gently squeezes my hand, "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

~.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.~

The next day at school, I get to my locker before classes start so I can get my books. As I open my locker, I notice a little notecard on top of the stack of books. One eyebrow arched in confusion, I pick it up, but it's blank. Flipping it over, I find two words in neat print:

**Thank Namine`.**


End file.
